


Hold to View Again

by bananas_are_good_9



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Snapchat, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananas_are_good_9/pseuds/bananas_are_good_9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started off as getting Steve into the "modern era" of social media and all that entails. Natasha didn't know that she may be unleashing a monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold to View Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DontFightTheGay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontFightTheGay/gifts).



> Hello!
> 
> This is a gift to my friend after she be- asked me to write this. I don't know much about the Captain America or Avengers universe so canon is completely ignored, sorry!
> 
> I own nothing
> 
> Enjoy!!

The more Steve was learning about this century, the less he understood it.

Natasha was currently sitting beside him, trying to explain “Social Media”. She had confiscated his cell phone in order to do this so he hadn’t been sure what to do to get out of it. Bucky was no help at all. The useless shiny lump was currently on the other couch, trying – and failing – to hold in his laughter. She had just started explaining the function and how to use Instagram when Steve had another (in a series of many) question.

“Why do people care about what I eat? Or when I’m at the gym?”

Natasha shrugged. “I have no idea, they just do.” Steve wasn’t sure what to do with that so he hoped it would become apparent when – if – he used the application more. Tony came walking through after stopping in the kitchen and saw them parked on the couch.

“You finally giving him The Talk?” He asked, flopping down next to Bucky and taking a bite of his apple.

“Yes. And it’s hilarious.” Bucky answered for her, traitor.

“She done Snapchat yet?”

“No, I think that’s next.” The two laughed at that and Steve rolled his eyes. Apart from how these things had become so popular in the first place, Steve couldn’t understand the names for them! They made no sense and often didn’t offer any information about what the application was or did without understanding the slang terminology behind it.

Facebook, to start, wasn’t even a book, Tumblr (despite being misspelled) had nothing to do with the glass _at all_ , and Twitter only had a bird on its logo. Whenever he heard Instagram, he always thought of a telegram and was disappointed several times before he finally remembered. Snapchat, after he had been made familiar with it, was the only one that made a bit of sense. Although – in his understanding of the application – it was hardly used for actual chatting.

At first he didn’t understand why the pictures could only be seen once or twice before disappearing forever. Natasha was… kind enough to explain it to him without laughing ~~too hard~~ at his horrified face.

-

After the rather traumatizing lesson, the apps stayed on his phone collecting electronic dust. He had used Instagram a couple of times (Nat also set up an account for him under the name FrozenCap_45), he found some more use from Facebook (although he had been mildly uncomfortable with how many ‘Steve Rogers’ there were with his face), and Tumblr had only been opened once when some searched had brought up pictures that should have been on Snapchat.

Snapchat. Now there was something that Steve never even opened. In his mind, pictures were things to take to preserve a moment, not to be destroyed. That being said, it wasn’t as if his friends hadn’t tried to get him to use the app. Both Natasha and Bucky had sent him multiple “snaps”, Tony had even sent him a few before stopping after not getting a response. This went on for several weeks of notifications on his phone and Nat and Bucky both telling him to “Loosen up a bit and have some fun”.

Steve finally gave in and reluctantly opened the app. After a couple minutes of things from Tony and Bucky, he sat through nearly ten minutes of pictures from Natasha. Her snaps lost originality after fifteen or so and she sent her in different places with the same message: _Hey, what are you doing?_ The last one was the message that caused him to open the app. Nat was leaning on her desk or something, looking very tired, her head resting on one of her hands.

Immediately, Steve had an idea. He paused a second before discarding it, however. _Loosen up..._ Okay then, he’ll loosen up. Steve ran from the kitchen, where he had been grabbing a snack which had been abandoned now, to the bedroom. Bucky was laying on the bed, playing videogames on the TV that stood across from there bed.

“Take off your clothes.” He ordered when he got in the room, pulling his shirt over his head.

“What?” Bucky asked, confused but never one to refuse and stood to pull his own shirt off. “Did something happen?”

“Kind of, nothing bad. Pants.” Steve shoved his own shorts off, boxers along with them. He tossed his phone on the bed and turned off the TV before laying on his stomach on the covers. He felt Bucky’s hands run up his legs as he joined him. He looked over his shoulder at him. “Not yet. Just look like you’re fucking me.” Steve grabbed his phone and opened Snapchat, positioning himself when the camera opened.

“Do I want to know what we’re doing?” Bucky said from behind him, still going along with what Steve wanted and positing Steve’s hips so they were in line with his own. “That good?”

“Yeah, just look like you’re actually doing it though. And I’m loosening up.” Steve said with a wink in the camera where Buck would see.

“Ok, let me know when you’re going to take it.”

“Ok. 3, 2, 1!”

Steve took the photo and was pleased with how it turned out. He moved out from under Bucky and typed in his response. He sent it away and smiled up at Bucky.

“Thanks for going along with that.”

“No problem, babe. Am I going to know what that was about?”

“Later, after I give you another ‘Thank you’.” Steve smirked as he pulled his love down on the bed beside him and moved to straddle his hips, kissing down his chest.

“Well, I wouldn’t stop you from being polite…”

“Hmm…”

-

Natasha was bored out of her mind as she was filling out paperwork for her latest mission when she heard her phone ding. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw that _Steve_ had sent her a snap! She quickly opened it and burst out laughing at what she saw.

It looked like she had caught the couple in a scandalous situation. Both were naked on a bed with Bucky behind Steve. The former looked like he was trying his best to make it pleasurable for the both of them, his hair falling into his face as he was caught mid-thrust. The latter looked fairly… well, bored. His head was leaning on his fist, a bored expression on his face, totally unaffected to the actions of his lover. Below it was written:

 

_Nothing much, how about you?_


End file.
